livro_do_aberothfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Guia Para Novos Players
Bem-vindo Bem-vindo ao livro do Aberoth! Você pode usar os mapas nesta página para encontrar o caminho de volta. Se você se perder, não hesite em falar com outros jogadores que você encontra ao longo do caminho. Muitos deles podem ser úteis! Prisão Orc Quando você começa o jogo, você vai encontrar-se trancado em uma prisão, guardado por um orc adormecido. Fugir não é difícil. Região de novatos Parabéns! Você escapou! Depois de uma longa queda para o chão, você vai encontrar-se em Newbie Field onde todos os novos jogadores podem começar. Tire algum tempo para caminhar e apreciar a paisagem. Quando estiver pronto, você pode fazer o seu caminho para a cidade. Basta seguir o caminho de terra até a entrada. Conhecendo Inala Inala é provável que a primeira pessoa que você vai encontrar em Aberoth. Ela é o NPC que irá prepará-lo com sua primeira missão oficial e dar-lhe um senso de propósito para que você aprenda a jogar o jogo. Inala deve cumprimentá-lo quando você anda até ela. Ela vai parabenizá-lo pela sua fuga e também pedir a sua ajuda. Pressione a tecla "Enter" para começar a digitar a sua resposta a ela. Tenha em mente que se outros jogadores têm a sua atenção, você pode ter que esperar sua vez de começar uma conversa Vá para o gramado Se você concorda em ajudar Inala, ela vai dar-lhe um clube para a proteção, o que você pode clicar para pegar e equipar. Ela vai mandar você para conhecer a bruxa Lise, a fim de obter a habilidade de vida. Isto significa que você vai precisar para fazer o seu caminho para a Grass field fora da cidade. Para chegar lá, siga para a porta diretamente para baixo e para a direita. Você vai encontrar-se em outro corredor. Manter posição para baixo e tomar a primeira porta que você vê. Vá para baixo outro corredor, e você vai chegar no gramado. Torne-se um Campeão Before moving on much further, you'll need to become a champion. All this means is that you have given yourself a name that others can use to identify you. There are big advantages to becoming a champion, like being able to respawn in the Recovery Room when you die instead of starting over from the beginning. Also, you must be a champion to obtain skills, which you'll need to advance in the game. To become a champion, you must first have 5 gold coins, which you can collect by killing the bees, bats, and rabbits around you. When you have the necessary coinage, enter the command champion. You will be prompted to enter the name you want to give your champion. Follow all of the instructions to complete the process. Meet Lysis Lysis lives in a hut at the southeast corner of the grassy field. You can reach it by heading directly south from the town exit. Remember, your goal at this point is to talk to Lysis and obtain the life skill. However, this will cost you a little coin. To save yourself time, collect 10 gold before entering the hut. As with Inala, you may need to wait your turn to start a conversation with Lysis if there are other players who have her attention. Answer all of Lysis' questions with the adequate amount of gold and you'll obtain the life skill, which allows you to increase your maximum hit points as you gain experience. Return to Inala You've just completed your first quest, so head back to Inala and tell her about your success. Type the command quest to turn in your quest. She will thank you and give you your reward. To start your next quest, type the command quest again. Continuing Quests From here, continue Inala's quests to increase your experience and explore the world of Aberoth. The quests are meant to guide you so that the challenge is comparable to your current skill level. If you feel a particular quest is too hard, try asking other players for help. Equipping Weapons When you clicked the club that Inala dropped, it was automatically equipped as a primary weapon in your main hand. If you were to click another weapon on the ground while holding your club, it would be equipped as your offhand weapon. Supposing you wanted to switch these weapons, you would first need to right-click (or shift-left-click) the weapons in your hands to drop them both, then click the weapon you want as your primary weapon to equip it in your main hand. After that, click the remaining weapon to equip it as your offhand weapon. It's best to equip the weapon with the highest attack rating in your main hand. When in doubt, check your Attack stats.The first number is the attack rating of your primary weapon, and the second number (in parentheses) is the attack rating of your offhand weapon: Word of advice: You should always be cautious when dropping weapons in public areas. It's pretty easy for other players to steal your items when they're on the ground. Common Commands skills View your current skills. quests View your current quests. who Ask Tavelor (in the tavern) who is currently online or ask Gomald (in the bank) who is in their vault. unfriendly Change your status to unfriendly, which will allow you to attack other players. This will make you vulnerable to attack from any friendly players as well. You must have a life skill of 5 in order to go unfriendly. Attacking others will make you wanted and unable to go friendly again for a period of time. friendly Change your status back to friendly. Additional Help Check out these links for more information: *Items *Skills *Regions *NPCs *Status Effects *Guides *Membership Rewards